Per Te
by BriBee1991
Summary: Song fiction with Draco and Harry. I'm bad with plots :D
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing...lol...I wish

_Sento nell'aria profumo di te_

_Piccoli sogni vissuti con me_

_Ora lo so_

_Non voglio perderti_

_Quella dolcezza cosi senza eta_

_La tua bellezza rivali non ha_

_Il cuore mio vuole soltanto te_

Harry stood at his parent's graves, sighing. It had been two months since he had defeated Voldemort, he didn't have to worry about that sod anymore but there was still a whole that wouldn't fill. He and Ginny hadn't lasted and he realized why…he loved someone else. He turned and saw his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, standing by one of his family graves.

He turned back to his the grave. "I know, I've told you several times that he was my enemy but he's helped me in ways that I've never thought possible. Mom, you saved me because of your love…_I still smell the scent of you in the air_." He whispered, sitting on his knees. "_Little dreams have lived with me_.

When the war was going on, I wanted you with me but I'm glad you weren't there because then I would worry about…_Now, I know, I don't want to lose you._" Tears that he never shed began to slide down his cheeks. He looked back at Draco, who was also sitting, looking at Harry. "_That sweetness which has no age…Your beauty rivals no other…my heart wants only you._"

Harry got to his feet and walked over to Draco. "Are you ready to leave?" he whispered. Draco looked up at Harry and whispered. "Does it ever go away?"

Harry sat down next to his boyfriend, who threw himself at Harry. "The empty whole in your chest that only your family can fill?" He held Draco close. "I wish I could tell you that it would…but I don't believe that would help."

_Sorry that was short…these will be short. I was debating about doing this as a one shot but then that would be very confusing, you know? The song is "Per Te" by Josh Groban and the reason that parts of the paragraphs are in Italcs is because that is the English translation of the song. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review._


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing...lol...I wish

_Per te, per te, vivro_

_L'amore vincera_

_Con te, con te, avro_

_Mille giorni di felicita_

_Mille notti di senerita _

_Faro quello che mi chiederai_

_Andro sempre dovunque tu andrai_

_Daro tutto l'amore che ho per te_

Draco began to shake in Harry's arms and Harry knew that the blonde was crying. "Why did they have to die?"

"Everyone dies, my Dragon." He said, kissing the blonde's head. "_For you…for you, I'll live. _Our _love is going to win_.

Draco looked up at Harry. "_With you, with you, I'll have hundreds of nights of happiness, hundreds of nights of serenity._" Harry said, feeling Draco begin to calm down in his arms. "To make you feel at ease with everything…anything…_I'll do what you ask me to…I'll go anywhere you go…I will give all the love I have to you."_

Draco smiled up at Harry. "Take me home." He said. They got to their feet and began to walk out of the cemetery. "Harry…"

Harry turned and looked at Draco. "Thanks." He said, turning, he kissed Harry. They stood there kissing. Harry gripped Draco's jacket as the kiss intensified, their tongues doing an age old dance. Draco cupped Harry's cheek, holding him close as they kissed.

When they broke apart they were breathing hard. "Let's go before we catch our death out here."

Draco laughed.

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Catching our death in a cemetery." He said.

Harry smiled as they Apparated.


	3. part 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing...lol...I wish

_Dimmi che tu già il futuro lo sai_  
_ Dimmi che questo non finirà mai_  
_ Senza di te non voglio esistere_

When they got home, Harry went into his study and began to do his study work for being an Auror. "I thought all studies would've ended by now." He grumbled.

Draco sat on the couch, reading his book. He understood how important being an Auror was to Harry but he missed the time they spent together. Whenever they were at home, there was tension and tempers ran high. He loved Harry but felt that it was only him feeling that way.

When Harry held him in the cemetery, it felt rehearsed. Like Harry _had _to hold him and make the world seem alright. When they kissed, it felt more like lust then love. Not that Draco minded the never-ending lust that he felt for Harry; it made the sex all the more amazing.

When Harry finally came out of the study he saw Draco frowning, his concentration no longer on the book but on some deep thought.

Harry smiled; he believed that Draco looked cute when he was confused. He always looked cute to Harry.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, sitting next to Draco.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, looking at him. "Oh…just a concept of my book that has me baffled."

"What's it say?"

"Well, the main characters are Harold and Daphne." Draco said, hoping the fact that this but had an underlying theme didn't convey to Harry and give him the answer that Draco wanted to hear. "Harold has his exams coming up and he spends all his time studying. When he is with Daphne, she feels that he doesn't love her anymore. When they kiss it feels weird and when he holds her…it seems as if he has too and not that he wants too."  
"Sounds to me that she should get out of that before she gets her heart broken…it sounds like he doesn't love her anymore." Harry said, shrugging.

Draco stood up. "Thanks for clearing that up for me, Harry." He said. He marched off into the room they shared, slamming the door behind them.

"Draco?"

Harry tried to open the door but it was locked. "Draco…please open the door."

The door opened two minutes later and Draco's bag floated out.

"What the-?"

"That was a real life question Harry. I was reading _Pride and Prejudice_; there is none of what I asked in that book."

"Is that how you think I feel?" he asked. "Draco…_tell me you know the future, yet, tell me things aren't going to change_."

"I'm going to a hotel." Draco said, pushing past Harry.

Knowing he couldn't stop him, Harry stood on the step, heartbroken. "_Without you, I don't want to live."_

Draco paused and Harry wondered if he would come back but he kept on walking, stepping on Harry's heart in the process.


	4. part 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing...lol...I wish

_Per te, per te, vivro_

_L'amore vincera_

_Con te, con te, avro_

_Mille giorni di felecita _

_Mille notti di senerita_

_Farò quello che mi chiederai  
Andrò sempre dovunque tu andrai  
Darò tutto l'amore che ho per te_

Non devo dirtelo  
Ormai già lo sai  
Che morirei senza di te

As Draco walked away he remembered what Harry said in the graveyard. Was any of it true? He had no idea anymore. All he knew was that he loved the Gryffindor, that was all that mattered to him but he had no idea if Harry truly loved him back or not. Feeling the beginning of a headache coming on, he decided to lie down and take a nap. When he got to the hotel he found Harry sitting in his room.

"Harry?"  
"Hello, my Dragon."

"How did you-?" Draco began but before he could finish the sentence, Harry was crossing the room and crushing his lips to Draco's.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavy. Harry presses his forehead to Draco's. "Didn't you believe me when I said what I did?"

Draco shook his head. "Tell me those words again."

Harry smiled. "_For you…_Draco, _for you, I'll live. _Our _love is going to win. With you…with you, I'll have hundreds of days of happiness, hundreds of days of serenity. I will do whatever you ask me too, I'll always go where you go. I will give all the love I feel to you."_

Draco held Harry tightly. "_I mustn't say this but by now you know…I would die without you."_

Harry kissed Draco hard again before just holding the blonde. "I'm sorry if you thought I didn't care about you."

"Har-"

"No!" Harry said, cupping Draco's cheek. "It was never my intention to make you believe that I don't love you, especially when I'm pretty sure that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Draco leaned his head against Harry's. "Hush, love, and let me explain something to you. Sit with me."

He led Harry to the small arm chair, pulling the raven-haired boy into his lap. "I've never known true love. So I have no idea if what I felt was what I thought it was. It must be me."

"Well, when you're in love it's hard to see it for yourself…give me your hand, Dray."  
Draco gave Harry his hand and Harry placed it against his own chest.

"What do you feel?" Harry whispered.

Draco took a deep breath. "Your heart beating."

Harry shook his head. "It's not my heart…not anymore."

Draco opened his mouth, about to ask what he meant when Harry placed a finger to the blonde's lips. "It's _your _heart beating. My heart is yours, my Dragon." Harry said, resting his forehead against Draco's.

"It has been for a while now."

Draco smiled, kissing the man he loved. "Mine."


End file.
